Portable computing equipment relies on battery systems to provide back-up power when the Alternating Current (AC) mains are unavailable. The duration that portable computing equipment system can operate on the DC battery depends on many factors including size of the battery, amount of energy drawn from the unit while performing different functions and power conversion efficiency of the voltage regulators.
While the invention is subject to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. The embodiments of the invention should be understood to not be limited to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention.